


Honey, I'm Pregnant

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: “We can do this, right?” you asked him.“Off course we can do this. Together we can do anything.”





	Honey, I'm Pregnant

You took off your yellow raincoat and draped it over the railing, letting the raindrops on it drip on the floor. It created a little puddle but you didn’t care. You were far too stressed to care about some water. The TARDIS could travel through time and space, was practically indestructible. She would survive a dripping raincoat.  
You heard the song the Doctor always played for you. A soft melody that made you feel hopeless in the beginning but ended in such happy tunes that you couldn’t help but smile.  
“Where did you go?”  
“I told you I had a doctor’s appointment,” you said, playing with some of your wet strands of hair.  
“If there’s something wrong I can take you to a doctor anywhere in time and space, Y/N,” the Doctor said. He stopped playing. “You know that.”  
“Nothing’s wrong, Time Lord. I just wanted some things checked, that’s all. I’m fine, I promise.”  
You climbed up the stairs to where he was sitting in his chair next to his bookcases. His guitar was on his lap and he smiled softly at you.  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
You sat down on the floor next to him, leaning your head against his knee. “I’m not lying, Doctor.”  
“Your brain’s practically leaking from worry, Y/N,” the Doctor said. “If you don’t want me to know what’s going on, try to get your thoughts under control. I’m trying not to listen to them but it’s like you’re screaming.”  
“Mmh,” you sighed, “I want to tell you.”  
He softly stroked your hair. “What’s going on, Y/N?”  
“How many children do you... did you have?” you asked him. You stared at the TARDIS’ console, waiting for him to answer.  
“I had a lot of children. And grandchildren. Some adopted, some not. Why?”  
“I just wanted to know. I... I haven’t been feeling great lately. Nauseous, tired and my period’s late,” you said, “so I went to the doctor and we did some tests... I’m pregnant.”  
He started playing again and you closed your eyes. In the beginning it sounded just like your song but there were some differences. It began to sound like a lullaby, a comforting slow melody to make you feel safe.  
You realized whose song it was.  
“Where do you want to put it?”  
You frowned. “What?”  
“The crib. Baby’s need a crib,” the Doctor said.  
You stood up, smiling at him. He put his guitar away. You suspected he would play that song a lot for a long time. For you it would be a long time. For him it would be incredibly short. You wanted to ask him how it would work, a half Gallifreyan, half human child and if they would have two hearts and regeneration ability, but first you threw your arms around his neck and hugged him.  
“We can do this, right?” you asked him.  
“Off course we can do this. Together we can do anything.”


End file.
